


Snakes and Ladders

by Nelja



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Community: ladiesbingo, F/F, Fake Marriage, Humor, Implied/Referenced Harm to Children, Kid Fic, Kissing, Original Character(s), Post-Canon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27913114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: Tahani et Vicky se retrouvent à travailler ensemble sur un voisinage destiné à des enfants morts très jeunes. Elles prennent la situation très au sérieux.
Relationships: Tahani Al-Jamil/Real Eleanor Shellstrop | Vicky
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Ladies Bingo 2020





	Snakes and Ladders

"Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as prévu pour les bébés ?" demande Vicky. "J'en ai un stock qui arrive."

Tahani sent son coeur qui se glace peu à peu alors qu'elle mesure les implications. Personne n'est allé au Bon Endroit depuis plus de cinq cents ans. Cela signifie que les enfants morts...

Oh non.

Elle pense d'abord qu'il ne doit pas y en avoir tant que ça, beaucoup moins que de personnes âgées, et puis elle se rappelle les chiffres qu'elle a elles-mêmes données, dans des collectes de charité, sur la mortalité infantile.

Elle se demande, si un enfant innocent n'a rien fait de sa vie, avec leur obsession des chiffres, si aucun d'entre eux a été accepté au Bon Endroit même avant que l'univers devienne trop complexe et que les échanges économiques ne blessent tout le monde.

Oh non non non.

Elle regarde Vicky, qui lui sourit. Tahani se force à rester calme et gracieuse. Elle sait faire cela. C'est la première choses qu'elle a apprise, avant tout le reste. Et puis, elles parlent de les sauver, après tout, de les emmener au Bon Endroit pour toujours. Peut-être que se concentrer sur cela rendrait son masque plus facile à porter.

Elle ne peut pas.

"Que faisiez-vous aux bébés, au Mauvais Endroit ?" demande-t-elle. 

Vicky hausse les épaules. "Pas grand chose. Pour les débutants, bien sûr, cela les fait se sentir puissants. C'est tellement facile de les faire hurler, en se transformant en dragon et en leur grignotant les jambes, ou en faisant des concours de lancer ! Mais assez vite, on se rend compte que même si on ne leur fait rien du tout, ils hurlent aussi ! Tout de suite, ça fait un coup à l'orgueil. A la fin, c'est toujours les paresseux qui se fichent de leur promotion qui se retrouvent à travailler là."

Cela pourrait être pire, et pourtant, rien que d'y penser, Tahani a un goût de bile dans la bouche.

"Tu n'as pas à me regarder comme si c'était moi qui faisais des concours de lancer de bébés," dit-elle à Tahani en souriant.

"Tu ne l'as pas fait ?"

"Ne présume pas."

Depuis le début, Vicky a toujours su comment la faire réagir, et Tahani ne doute pas que même si elle sont partenaires depuis aujourd'hui, amenées à travailler ensemble vers le même but, elle s'amusera à la provoquer. Même pas pour gagner. Elle fait juste partie des gens chanceux dont le métier est aussi le loisir préféré.

"Et pourquoi n'avez-vous rien fait jusqu'à maintenant ?" demande Tahani. Elle n'est un architecte que depuis récemment. Vicky est un des premiers démons à participer au nouveau système. C'est elle qui connaît les détails. L'alternative est une pile de paperasse qui monte jusqu'au ciel, et contre laquelle il sera plus difficile d'être en colère.

"Oh, la plupart d'entre eux ont été mis dans le même groupe que leurs parents, tu sais, blablabla c'est le Bon Endroit on vous donne une deuxième chance."

Tahani respire mieux. "Et alors ? Quel est le problème avec ceux-là ?"

"Tu sais, c'est ceux dont les parents sont dans le Mauvais Endroit. Probablement pour toujours. Vous ne pouvez pas avoir tout le monde." Elle a un sourire satisfait, qui laisse entendre que certains démons s'amusent encore beaucoup dans le Mauvais Endroit.

Vous pourriez leur donner une chance aussi, se demande Tahani. Et puis elle réfléchit, même s'il y avait une possibilité de rédemption, voudrait-elle qu'ils élèvent leurs propres enfants avant d'avoir essayé   
? Surtout quand les enfants vont être jugés en grande partie sur les influences de leur environnement ? Non.

Oh non, elle commence à voir le problème rationnellement, à essayer de le résoudre plutôt que de tout casser. C'est certainement plus utile, mais elle n'aime pas ce que cela dit sur elle.

"Ils ont besoin de parents," dit Tahani. Elle pense aux siens. Ils ont été une mauvaise influence sur elle, certainement, mais que serait-elle devenue si elle ne les avait pas eus du tout ?

"C'est exactement le sujet. Créer des parents, en faire de bonnes influences, leur donner de bonnes chances dans la vie, tu sais ? Avant de les soumettre aux terribles épreuves des mathématiques et des terreurs de cours de récréation."

"Mais ce sera juste des démons qui jouent un rôle." proteste Tahani.

"Comme tout le monde. Alors, c'est le moment de fantasmer. Quels parents aurais-tu aimé avoir ?"

Ils ont besoin d'être vraiment aimés. Et puis, on ne peut pas choisir un type de parents, cela dépend de la personnalité de l'enfant, un démon ne fera jamais cela, même s'il est fier de ses talents et vise le récemment instauré prix de meilleur acteur dans un rôle de bonne personne.

"Je le ferai," dit-elle. "Je jouerai le parent des enfants. Je suis un architecte qui est aussi un humain. C'est parfait."

Quatre enfants à la fois. Morts jeunes, et probablement traumatisés. Cela ne fait pas partie des chose qu'elle a appris à faire avant de venir ici. Mais ce n'est qu'une de plus. Rendre un lieu plaisant, facile   
à vivre, mettre les gens à l'aise, c'est sa spécialité. Il suffit de d'adapter aux circonstances.

Tahani peut le faire. Elle ne voit pas d'autre solution.

"Ce serait injuste que le parent sont un envoyé du Bon Endroit. Une influence totalement asymétrique."

"Tu ne m'en empêcheras pas, Vicky."

"Je peux accepter un compromis sur ce point, même si c'est irrégulier." Elle lui adresse un large sourire carnassier. "Mais je serai le second parent."

Tahani pense encore _oh non_ , et dit oui.

* * *

"Maman ! Mamounette ! Je peux voir l'album photo ?" demande Fumiya.

Tahani ressent une pointe de fierté, parce que c'est elle qui a insisté pour avoir un album photo papier, quand Vicky trouvait que cela faisait tellement vingtième siècle. Aussi, parce que Rose, Kady et Ilyes se rassemblent pour tous regarder, alors que quand Tahani était petite, il n'y avait que Kamilah qui aimait regarder l'album photo.

Non, ce n'est pas parce qu'elle a le droit d'être Maman alors que Vicky est Mamounette, et que c'est probablement lié au fait que Vicky est beaucoup plus petite. Tahani a arrêté de ricaner intérieurement sur cela après les quelques premières années. Elle est censée, après tout, avoir progressé émotionnellement.

Les enfants se rassemblent sur le canapé et commencent à feuilleter. Il y a toujours une Janet pour prendre une bonne photo ici. Même si elle ne l'a pas fait sur le moment, c'est conservé dans sa base de données.

"Je veux voir la photo du mariage de maman et mamounette !" s'exclame Rose. Tahani ressent un peu de culpabilité parce que, de toutes ces photos, c'est la seule qui est falsifiée.

Enfin, elles ont vraiment mis ces robes de mariées et se sont vraiment embrassées, mais tout est une question de contexte.

Heureusement, cela passe assez vite aux photos des enfants eux-mêmes. Rose est toujours adorable dans son pyjama dragon. Tahani se rappelle la stupéfaction de Vicky "alors j'ai fait semblant d'être un dragon et elle s'est _arrêtée de pleurer_. C'est elle qui est cassée, ou c'est moi ?"

Le nichoir à oiseaux qu'Ilyes a fabriqué, et lui, très fier, à côté. Tahani a pensé à le lui réparer quand il s'est cassé, mais finalement, elle lui a expliqué comment faire. Il n'est jamais trop tard pour passer l'éternité à travailler le bois.

Une des photos est prise au terrain de jeux, avec d'autres enfants. Une des rares qui n'est pas centrée sur leur cellule familiale. Tahani regrette presque, parfois, de savoir que ce sont tous des démons. Il y en a dont la personnalité fabriquée est très sympathique.

Une fois, l'un d'entre eux a renversé Kady alors qu'elle faisait du tourniquet, et elle s'est fait une grosse éraflure au genou. Tahani lui a désinfecté la blessure et lui a fait un pansement, pendant que Vicky était en train de leur crier dessus.

C'était pourtant elle qui leur avait demandé, lors du planning, de tester comment les enfants réagissaient aux camarades de jeu agressif, mais elle était beaucoup plus convaincante quand elle leur disait de ne pas le faire. D'ailleurs, aucun d'entre eux n'avait jamais recommencé, malgré les encouragements lors des réunions de planning.

Tahani se doutait qu'elle s'attacherait aux enfants. Bien sûr, elle est humaine. Le fait que Vicky, littéralement un démon, le fasse aussi avait été une surprise. Une bonne surprise.

Le fait que Tahani elle-même s'attache à Vicky était aussi une surprise. Bonne ou mauvaise ? C'était plus discutable, surtout quand les sentiments de Vicky elle-même semblaient bien plus ambigus qu'avec les enfants.

"Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils passeront bientôt leur premier examen." soupire Vicky après que les petits sont partis au lit.

"Pas avant qu'ils aient dix ans !" s'exclame Tahani. "Et puis, rien ne prouve qu'ils réussiront dès la première fois."

"Bien sûr que si !" proteste Vicky. "Ce sont des gamins adorables. La crème de la crème."

Tahani partage secrètement son opinion, aussi elle ne commente pas que Vicky a surtout des démons comme base de comparaison.

"J'aimerais que ce soit avant la puberté." rajoute Tahani, soucieuse. "Ce serait ennuyeux si l'un d'entre eux avait son premier grand amour ici, avec une araignée géante déguisée."

"Certainement," confirme Vicky. "Les serpents acides sont beaucoup plus séduisants." 

Elle caresse doucement le cou de Tahani. c'est pour montrer qu'elle ne lui en veut pas sur ses commentaires sur les démons, mais c'est aussi une tentative de séduction très claire.

"Et alors, quand tout sera fini, je vais te manquer ?" demande-t-elle.

Quand Tahani tourne la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux. Leurs visages sont très proches.

"Qu'est-ce que tu vas dire ?" demande Vicky. "Pas pendant que les enfants ne regardent pas, c'est ça ?" 

Tahani rougit, même si c'est plus de la culpabilité pour les mensonges qu'elle doit construire au quotidien que de l'embarras par rapport à Vicky, à qui elle ne cache rien. Presque rien. C'est vrai qu'elle a l'habitude des baisers de Vicky, tout doux, juste les lèvres sur les lèvres, avec juste un avant-goût de ce qui pétille derrière, de ce qui pourrait exploser.

Pas de l'acide, de préférence.

Elle n'est pas mon type, pense-t-elle un instant. A part la partie où Vicky est scandaleusement sexy, bien sûr. Mais Tahani n'est sortie qu'avec des hommes plus grands qu'elle avec des complexes d'infériorité. Bien sûr, c'était l'ancienne Tahani. La nouvelle, celle qui flirte avec Eleanor Shellstrop, n'a pas de raison de ne pas chercher une femme brillante et décidée à la place.

Peut-être que cela fait longtemps que Tahani n'a pas reçu un vrai baiser, ou peut-être que Vicky est très douée, ou les deux. En tout cas, Vicky ne fait clairement pas partie des démons qui pensent que c'est une activité humaine un peu curieuse et un peu dégoûtante.

Elles n'ont aucune raison de s'interrompre avant un certain temps passé assises sur ce canapé, puis couchées. Et c'était juste un baiser, se dit-elle, les joue en feu. Ou peut-être plusieurs, mais à un moment, il devient difficile de poser des limites.

"La situation est compliquée," essaie d'expliquer Tahani.

"Très compliquée." répond Vicky, moqueuse.

Tahani est soulagée de ne pas avoir besoin de dormir, cela veut dire qu'elles n'auront pas à se rejoindre au lit. En même temps, en ce moment, elle aimerait bien l'oubli des rêves.

Elle ne veut surtout pas que Vicky soit tentée de rester ici plus longtemps. Elle veut encore moins être tentée de rester ici plus longtemps. Plus vite les enfants réussissent l'épreuve, mieux sait, et elle a peur que le moindre souhait dérègle cet équilibre.

* * *

Tahani ne peut se le cacher : elle aurait aimé qu'un de ses enfants réussisse l'épreuve du premier coup.

(Cela aurait-il signifié qu'elle était un meilleur parent que tous ceux des cinq cents dernières années ? Non, juste qu'elle les élèves dans un monde moins cruel, même s'il est constitué de démons.)

Ou alors, si ce n'était pas possible, qu'ils réussissent tous en même temps.

Mais ce n'est déjà pas si mal, de les avoir tous au Bon Endroit au bout de six essais, se dit-elle. 

"Il est temps de faire un rapport," lui dit Vicky.

C'est une très bonne idée. Cela permettra aux enfants, sans doute, de digérer que leurs parents leur ont menti, de comprendre ce qu'elles voulaient dire quand elles parlaient d'adoption. Ce sont de bons enfants. Même si rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant.

"Sur ce que nous aurions pu faire mieux ?" demande Tahani. Elle est toute prête à trouver la plus petite amélioration possible.

"Certainement pas !" s'exclama Vicky. "Sur comment on ne nous a pas donné les moyens de faire mieux !" Elle se frotta les mains. "C'est l'heure des réclamations légales. Faisons la liste bien longue ! Quelqu'un sera forcé de la lire !"

Tahani ne s'était pas rendu compte, jusqu'à maintenant, à quel point cela lui avait pesé de mentir. Elle comprend la nécessité, mais pas sur tout.

"Bien sûr, on ne peut pas leur dire qu'ils sont testés. Je comprends. Mais est-ce que ce n'est pas possible de leur dire que certains de leurs voisins sont des démons qui cherchent une vie meilleure ! Parce que c'est vrai ! Les enfants peuvent comprendre beaucoup de choses !"

Vicky prend des notes pendant toute la conversation. C'est elle que cela amuse le plus, même si Tahani voudra les relire, pour la forme.

"Je sens que j'ai trouvé ma spécialisation !" s'exclame Vicky. "Jamais je n'aurais cru que les bébés seraient aussi amusants ! Et au fait... quels sont tes projets à toi, pour le futur ?"

Tahani voudrait tout essayer, toujours quelque chose de nouveau. Mais elle a un temps infini. Et elle a déjà élevé des enfants, mais il y a quelque chose qu'elle n'a pas encore fait.

"Bien sûr," répond-elle. "Il faudra bien que quelqu'un soit là pour t'empêcher d'apprendre à des enfants innocents à jurer dès qu'ils voient un chat."

"C'était une fois ! C'était créatif ! Et cela nous a permis de leur apprendre une leçon utile, plutôt que de ne pas être là pour leur première fois !" Elle baisse la voix. "Mais tu sais bien que cela ne leur porterait pas préjudice, je truquerais le test si..."

"Exactement !" insiste Tahani. "Il faut que je sois là !"

"J'espère qu'ils accepteront notre suggestion d'avoir différentes familles, cette fois. Pour peut-être éviter les risques de sortir avec une araignées géante."

"Tout à fait. Même si c'est moins un problème quand les démons sont ouvertement des araignées géantes, bien sûr."

"Et je voulais te demander, est-ce qu'on sera encore mariées ? Même si on peut aussi être chef de familles rivales, si tu préfères comme ça ! Cela ne nous empêchera pas d'avoir une aventure torride..."

Tahani rit doucement. Il est temps d'être brave et déterminée.

"Tout cela peut prendre un certain temps à organiser," dit-elle. "Et je pense que ce serait agréable d'avoir quelques vrais rendez-vous avant notre second faux mariage."

Les règles d'étiquette ont clairement été jetées à la poubelle depuis longtemps, et c'est pour cela que Tahani ne pense même pas à protester quand Vicky l'embrasse avec beaucoup de langues et de mains, avant même qu'elles aient décidé l'heure et le lieu de leur premier rendez-vous.


End file.
